ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Albedo (Earth-115)/Dimension 10
Albedo is the main character of Albedo 10: Negaverse. He first appeared in Time for a Change: Part 1. He was formerly a Galvan but is now trapped in a human form. Appearance He looks quite similar to his first appearance in Omniverse. ''He is now older and has a bit of a more muscular body. Albedo also has a few strands of hair showing on his chin. He retains a similar jacket to the Albedo from ''Omniverse, ''except the line with the reverse ten is gone. His jeans are also now black and he wears a grey T-Shirt. Unlike canon Albedo, he wields his Omnitrix on his left hand's wrist just like Ben. Personality Albedo is very determined about almost everything he does. While he can come off as easy going and friendly, he often questions the intentions of his "friends". Albedo isn't much of a joker. While he enjoys a good joke, you will almost never hear him laughing. He, just like canon Albedo, is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, thinking that Ben is just an unworthy human. Although in this Universe, he has a right to be that way, since Ben Tennyson is a villain. Powers and Abilities Albedo possesses a high level of intelligence even for a Galvan. This proves when he was able to make a copy of the Omnitrix for himself, after being Azmuth's assistant and helping him create the original. Since he has a copy of the Omnitrix, he is able to transform himself into a set of 10 aliens originally, but even more aliens later on. Weaknesses Since he heavily depends on the Omnitrix in fights, he is left rather powerless when he transforms back into his Human form. This can be a very big disadvantage when fighting a bigger opponent or sighting in a small space. Biography Azmuth's Assitant Albedo for a long time was Azmuth's assistant. The two joined up not long after the creation of Ascalon. The duo decided to work on technology meant for peace, not war. Their biggest project was the Omnitrix, in which Albedo put in a lot more work than he is credited for. After the Omnitrix got into the hands of Ben Tennyson, Albedo ditched Azmuth to work on his own projects. Solo Work For a few years, he worked alone, only helping Azmuth with a few things. After noticing the way that Ben was using the Omnitrix, he got angry and started working on his own Omnitrix that he could use to take down Ben Tennyson. Around this time, Azmuth had teamed up with Dr Psychobos. They had brought Phil Billings in for a few tests and Albedo met him. Finding out what Azmuth was working on, he helped Phil escape. Arriving on Earth After completing his Omnitrix, and gathering a few special DNA sample that he needed, Albedo went to Earth to take down Ben Tennyson. During a test of his new Omnitrix on Earth, his Human DNA sample glitched, traping him in human form. He was unable to find a way to fix his condition, so he bought himself an apartment, using some stolen money, and started studying Human behaviour and seeking a way to get Tennyson to fight him. Relationships Friends Phil Billings aka Root The two met during Phil's time in Azmuth's lab. Albedo helped him escape and so Phil kept updating him on news about the Omnitrix and Ben. After Phil stopped sending messages, Albedo thought that he had died and never opened Phil's message, that actually pointed to his location. The two meet up again in ''Friend. Fistrick The two met in Time for a Change: Part 2 when Fistrick helped to fight Ben and later took Albedo to safety. The two seem to get along very well. Other Ben Tennyson He has hatred for Tennyson, due to how Ben abuses the Omnitrix. He also despises Tennyson because the two look very much alike. Unlike canon, Ben is actually stronger than Albedo, and Albedo has no advantages towards him. Appearances Albedo 10: Negaverse *Time for a Change: Part 1 (First Appearance) *Time for a Change: Part 2 *Friend Trivia *Albedo was originally going to wear a black and red hoodie very similar to that of Ben's in Omniverse. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Galvans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Albedo 10: Negaverse Category:Reo 54 Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Wielders